ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NickFusi0n/The Next Update
Yeah, I feel like conveniently naming every single one of my blogs "The Insertion Here Update". But anyways, hi guys! It's been a little over half a year since I posted here. You might have seen me on chat recently, and if you have... get your eyes checked. It's not real. None of this is. You're in a simulation. Wake up. JUST KIDDING, i exist. But uhm... yeah. I'm currently in summer vacation and have around two weeks before it's Back to Hell again. I know I make it sound bad, but in reality... it's bad. It's really bad. Anyways, I've been doing somewhat okay lately. There's a lot of stress and pressure even when I'm not in school. I'm currently in the process of getting my driver's license. In fact, I have my theoretical exam on Monday. No worries, I got my studying on the spot. Although usually when I say that, the results speak otherwise.... yeah... *nukes self*. Let's talk books. A little over half a year ago I (the update before this one) I posted the progress on the "Thing" I was making. I said I wouldn't be surprised if it took me three years to make, and I'm still seeing that as a possibility. There's A LOT of work and what I've done until this point is in no way a lot, but it's the foundation and a little bit over it for what is to come. I am still refraining from posting any information, which includes the simplest plot points and elements. I think you'll find that it's for the better that I don't. But, here are a list of things I can confirm which some of you probably already knew: *I keep calling it a book because when I originally announced it, it was going to be one. It's not going to be one anymore and for the record, it's not going to be in written format either. I'll let you make your assumptions. *From the above statement, I think it's obvious this won't come out in three weeks. Even if it could, I'd never release it this early simply for the fact that the work that needs to be done is beyond comphrehension. *Originally, I stated I was going to work on this alone. Right now, things may have changed or are to change, but there's still a lot I need to do myself, A LOT before I can get to the point where I can work with other people on stuff that's ready. *Everything is 100% original and has absolutely nothing to do with existing media. This means no, this is not a fanfiction. Light years away from it. I know that most of you probably already know this since I mentioned it earlier, but there is a very, VERY good reason why I'm not revealing anything. And lastly, as I said earlier, you've probably already seen me on chat. I might come and visit every once in a while for the next week or two, but after that, it's back to the normal schedule - once a month if I can afford it... afford... interesting word choice. But that was it! Nice keeping in touch with you guys :D Category:Blog posts